Pokemon Zyua Chapter 2
by DarkHoundoom
Summary: Lauren and Ashley have trouble getting along with their two new Pokemon: FlareHoundour and MysticOddish.


**Pokemon Zyua**

**Chapter 2 Flare and Mystic, Friend or Foe?**

Lauren and Ashley are beginnig their new adventure in Zyua. THey have two new starter Pokemon Flare/Houndour, Lauren's Pokemon and Mystic/Oddish, Ashley's new Pokemon.

They are traveling to Viridian city to stop at the Pokemon center.

"Wow Viridian City!" Lauren said. "It's so small!"

"Yeah, even the Pokemon center is!" exlaimed Ashley.

"Speaking of Pokemon xenter we sure need to give Flare and Mystic a rest!" Lauren said when they reached the Pokemon center.

The two friends went in the Pokemon center there they met up with Nurse Joy.

"Welcome to the Pokemon center new travelers!" Nurse Joy said. "We heal all your tired Pokemon! Looks like your Houndour and Oddish are very attached to you."

"Well yeah, I guess..." Lauren said with a worried face.

"Yeah, I mean they're nice, but we haven't battled with them yet." Ashley said.

"Well I'll tell you what, you there's a little forest called Viridian forest where mostly a lot of trainers are from. You two could get along good with your Pokemon there." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Okay! Come on Flare! Let's Go!" Lauren said with confidence.

"Yeah come on Mystic!" Ashley said following Lauren.

As they saw the Viridian Forest they met up with some bug Pokemon.

"CATERPIE!" A Caterpie crawled out in the bushes and was getting ready to attack.

"I'll battle this one! said Lauren. "Go Flare!"

Flare didn't do anything but stand there. He just layed down on the ground and completely ignored Lauren and didn't respond.

"WHAT? Come on Flare! Use tackle!" Lauren said again.

Flare still didn't do anything, instead he just ignored Lauren again.

"Okay, this is getting on my nerves. ATTACK FLARE!" Lauren said furiously.

Now Flare looked at her. He got up and used ember on Lauren!

"Ouch..." Lauren said weakly.

"Don't worry Lauren! I'll take care of this Caterpie!" Ashley said. "Mystic! Use vine whip!"

Mystic did nothing. She just stood there and rested.

"Oh no! It's just like Flare!" Ashley said in trouble.

Caterpie used string shot at them. Lauren and Ashley looked like mummies and were screaming for Flareand Mystics help. Unfortunately they didn't listen again.

After an hour they finally got out of their mummy form and went exploring deeper in the Viridian Forest.

"I wonder what we're going to do with Mystic and Flare." Ashley said with a sigh.

"Maybe I should've takenthe Spheal when I had a chance." Lauren said sadly. "I wonder if Micahel is actually better then us!"

As the two friends with their two Pokemon were around the Viridian Forest. Then out of know where Lauren and Ashley heard a rumbling sound coming under the ground. Then by the time they knew it they fell in a large hole.

"Let's see what kind of Pokemon we caught in this trap!" Said a strange feminous voice.

"Maybe they're rare Pokemon! Think what the Boss will say!" Another voice appeared. Except this time it sounded more like a male.

"Who are you people up there?" Lauren questioned.

"Yeah,can you help us out of this hole?" Ashley said.

"Oh we're not going to let you out yet" Said the female voice.

"First you must give us all your Pokemon." Said the male voice.

"What? Give you OUR Pokemon?" Lauren said in shock.

"Yeah! Just who do you think you are?" Ashley said angrily.

"Hmmhmm...I'm glad you asked that." The female voice said. "I'm Haley!"

"And I'm Josh!" Said the male voice.

"We're Team Star!" Haley and Josh began. "Team Star is an evil Pokemon organization who plans to steal all the Pokemon in the world and steal the most valuable items! So give us your Pokemon!"

"Never!" Lauren screamed.

"Just because our Pokemon don't really listen to us we still love them!" Ashley said with pride.

Flare and Mystic had heard what Ashley and Lauren say. They soon stared at Team Star and had a mad look on their face.

Haley spotted Flare and Mystic. "So those are your Pokemon! Well looks like they don't like you. Come here sweeties, I'll take care of you and be a better trainer than those two losers."

"Yes! I too will train you Pokemon to be the best.!"

Flare and Mystic mad a mean look at Team Star. They soon attacked them! Flare used ember and Mystic used razor leaf.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! We're flying off!" Team Star said screaming in the air.

Then Mystic used vine whip to help Lauren and Ashley out of the hole.

"Flare! You saved me!" Lauren said happily. She gave Flare a hug and Flare licked her on the cheek.

"You rock Mystic!" Ashley said picking up Mystic. Mystic cheerfully smiled and moved his roots in a hppy way.

The two trainers and there two Pokemon have now built a good friendship and walked off to explore more of the Viridian Forest. Will they see more of Team Star? Or is this the end. As Ashley and Lauren have finally built a friendship with their Pokemon they still need to watch out for Team Star.

To Be Continued...


End file.
